Nomad
Nomad, real name 1st Lieutenant Jake Dunn, is the main playable character of Crysis. History 2016 (Warhead) Four years prior to the events of Crysis, in the year 2016, Nomad, Psycho, and Sean O'Neill were part of an unspecified training mission related to placement in the top secret US Army force called Raptor Team. O'Neill triggered a "Code Blue," military jargon for someone needing resusciation, often as a result of cardiac arrest. Indeed, a flatlining noise can be heard in the background during a recording of these events, in which Psycho angrily tries to get O'Neill to stop an unknown action, apparently related to a warhead, which is endangering Nomad's life. As a result, O'Neill was discharged from all US special forces programs and Nomad took his place in Raptor Team. 2020 ''Crysis'' On August 14, 2020, Nomad, Psycho, Prophet, Jester, and Aztec were sent to the island where an archaeological team led by Dr. Rosenthal had been captured by aggressive North Korean forces. Once on the island, Nomad was seperated from the rest of the group after being attacked in mid-air by a mysterious entity. He met up with Jester, and they found Aztec's mutilated body in a tree. After disabling several Korean defenses, he reunited with Jester, Prophet, and Psycho at the Lusca's Call, a frozen ship in the middle of the jungle. As the group argued about their purpose on the island, another mysterious tentacled being attacked, grabbing and killing Jester. Nomad and Psycho then infiltrated a small town, where they rescued an undercover CIA agent who was a member of Rosenthal's team. They learned that Rosenthal himself was being held at a research dome at the excavation site, and that the team had awoken something that predated mankind by millions of years. While looking for the excavation site, however, Nomad witnessed Prophet being abducted by another tentacled creature. At this point, Major Strickland of the US Marines took over as Nomad's commanding officer. Nomad snuck into the research dome, where Rosenthal argued with General Ri-Shan Kyong over video feed about a captured creature that he believed was too dangerous for scientific study. The tentacled creature suddenly flash-froze the room, killing Rosenthal. Nomad met up with the US marine invasion force and assisted Strickland with the attack. At this point, Psycho was sent on his own mission, leaving Nomad on his own. He, Strickland, and the marines used tanks to push through to the giant mountain where Kyong was located. As they arrived, however, the mountain began shedding its rock covering, revealing a glowing blue structure inside. In the mountain, Nomad was captured and held with Rosenthal's daughter Helena and another research team member, who Kyong executed. Kyong opened the giant structure inside the mountain, which provided a distraction for Nomad to fight and kill Kyong. Helena was airlifted out of the mountain, but Nomad was trapped inside. Nomad decided the only way through the mountain was by traversing the mysterious structure inside, which he learned was actually an enormous ship. He encountered many strange alien creatures and realized they were the beings inside the tentacled exoskeletons that had been attacking his teammates. Nomad eventually escaped, but the ship then emitted a massive blast of energy that froze several miles of jungle around the ship, creating a circular ice sphere with the ship at the center. Nomad encountered many more alien creatures, as well as Prophet, who was inexplicably alive and wielding a device he reverse engineered from the aliens. Nomad and Prophet reunited with the marines outside the sphere and began an escape from the island. During the evacuation, they were attacked by a giant alien hunter, and Strickland sacrificed himself as a distraction to let Nomad escape. On the [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]], Nomad met up with Psycho. Nomad also met Admiral Richard Morrison, leader of the carrier fleet. Despite Helena's warnings that an energy-based attack would only make the aliens stronger, Morrison ordered a nuclear strike on the island. Right before the firing of the missile, Prophet, acting strangely, stole a VTOL and flew back to the island to fight the aliens. As Helena predicted, the nuclear explosion only made the sphere expand to cover the entire island, prompting a massive invasion force of thousands of aliens. In the attack, an alien trooper killed Morrison and Psycho and Helena commandeered a VTOL. Helena engineered Nomad's suit to emit a radio frequency that disrupted the shields of the giant hunter that killed Strickland on the island, and Nomad successfully defeated it. He then used the nuclear grenade launching TAC launcher to destroy a huge alien warship that subsequently crashed on the Constitution, sinking it and the remains of the fleet. As Nomad boarded the VTOL with Psycho and Helena, they received a distress call from Prophet, who was somehow alive on the island, and Nomad declared that "we're going back." ''Crysis'' (comic) The VTOL crashed on the island, and Nomad, Helena, and Psycho met up with Prophet. Prophet admits that Jacob Hargreave was behind the mission to the island, causing some distrust among the group. Hargreave contacted them and informed Prophet that a ship to take them off the island had arrived. Taking a shortcut through the alien ship, they discovered portals that transported them 18 hours back in time. Upon arriving at Hargreave's ship, however, the crew onboard opened fire, killing Helena and disabling Nomad, Psycho, and Prophet's suits. They discovered that the CIA had killed Hargreave's men on the ship and were now going to interrogate the soldiers about the events on the island. Prophet gave up Hargreave's location in exchange for Nomad's life, and a battle ensued. When one man attempted to fire a rocket launcher at the group, Nomad jumped in the way, taking the hit and losing his life in the process. Prophet and Psycho mourned their fallen colleague. Category:Crysis Category:Crysis Warhead Category:Characters